Ceres
Ceres is a plant kaiju created by SuperNerd295. It appears in the second and third episodes of Eques Mechanica. Appearance * Nest Form - Ceres is a small yellowish seed with a light green root extending from under it. This root then sprouts several other ones with absorb water, attack, and defend the delicate seed. * Root Form - Ceres is a green humanoid figure that has green skin, almost like a sprouting plant. It has six arms, all of which turn root like in appearance. Where it's legs should be are a mess of almost dress like roots that it buries into the ground and attacks with. It has a singular yellow eye on it's forehead. It is 240 meters in height. * Blossom Form - Ceres grows from a mere 240 meters to a 600 meter tall behemoth. Ceres now resembles a blooming flower with white and pink petals. It's eye has turned pink and it's skin white. Ceres now has a mane of petals around it's neck and it's arms have turned into bulbs. Ceres body thins and then rapidly expands into a large dress made of petals. Underneath this dress is a mess of light green roots that have the same function as the roots in it's first form. History Ceres first appears in The light of a new future as a mysterious plant popping up in Beijing. Joseph reports this to Douglas Austin and Evan as an unidentified organism, where Austin points out that no organism has been undiscovered. After this Joseph receives a report that the plants have quintupled in height. Abilities Nest Form * Fluid Draining - Ceres will extend it's roots to drain fluids. * Root Extension - Ceres can stretch it's physical state around as it wills to attack foes or search for water. Root Form * Root Extension - Ceres can stretch it's physical state around as it wills to attack foes or search for water. * Sunlight Ray - Ceres uses left over sunlight to burn it's foes, inflicting scars and third degree burns on any of it's victims. * Borrowing - Ceres can go under ground and appear where ever it needs to. However, it can only stay underground for a maximum of an hour before popping up again. Blossom Form * Root Extension - Ceres can stretch it's physical state around as it wills to attack foes or search for water. * Sunlight Ray - Ceres uses left over sunlight to burn it's foes, inflicting scars and third degree burns on any of it's victims. * Blossom Launching - Ceres can launch the blossoms on it's neck outwards to attack foes. The blossoms quickly regrow after this, however it leaves Ceres's weak point open. * Petal Blades - Ceres petals are as sharp as a blade, allowing it to kill or mortally wound just by twirling it's dress. * Regeneration - Ceres is capable of regenerating lost limbs blown off by explosions or bullets. * Duplication - The buds on Ceres arms can launch one seed each that will then grow on it's target, sucking the bodily fluids from it to feed itself. Trivia * Ceres is, like Rajanu, another ported concept from The Epoch of Serenity. Ceres was originally called Demeter, after the Greek goddess of agriculture. ** As a nod to this, I named this version Ceres after the Roman goddess. For those who don't know, the Greek and Roman mythology are the same but with different names. ** It should also be noted that Ceres has been drastically changed in appearance. When called Demeter during development of TEOS, it resembled a white figure capable of extending it's arms. * Ceres Blossom Form actually took me a surprising 15 minutes to make. That's not long compared to drawings like Guerrier or Rajanu which took days. Category:Female Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Eques Mechanica Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Universe 304